Flaneur
by KaoruB
Summary: Sobre Kekkai sensen en realidad. Drabble/Notas. Leo recorre la ciudad plagada de contrastes, de irregularidades y simetrías, la ciudad inabarcable donde cualquier cosa puede suceder...


_**Disclaimer: Kekkai Sensen y sus personajes son propiedad de Yasuhiro Nightow**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

 _Les parecerá extraño, pero más que los personajes o sus batallas, después de terminar la serie lo que me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza fue la imagen de la ciudad, sobre todo de Leo recorriéndola._

 _¿Quién no se ha sentido abrumado alguna vez en su propia ciudad, aunque le conozca todos los rincones? Convivir con tanta gente y tantas pautas a las que atender a veces se vuelve nefasto, así que me puse en los pies del protagonista y proyecté mi propio hastío. Seh, hice catarsis u_uU_

 _Un flaneur (del francés, "paseante") es alguien que circula sin rumbo abierto a la observación, al conocimiento de lo que lo rodea en la medida en que transita y lo descubre. Es una imagen asociada a poetas como Baudelaire, que hablaba del París de su época y de los cambios que acarreaba en la ciudad la llegada de la modernidad. Identifiqué a Leo con esta figura._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

 **Flaneur**

* * *

 _Entro sin saber cómo en mi ciudad, a veces otras noches_

 _salgo a calles o casas y sé que no es en mi ciudad,_

 _mi ciudad la conozco por una expectativa agazapada,_

 _algo que no es el miedo todavía, pero tiene su forma_ …

 **Julio Cortázar** , _**62/Modelo para armar**_

 **.**

Calles, luces, escaparates, gente, carteles luminosos, automóviles, ruido, gente, tiendas, floristas, edificios, más gente. Leo se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, adusto.

A medida que avanzaba la ciudad se volvía creciente, inagotable, enrevesada. Se trataba apenas de un sector delimitado, controlado, pero cada vez que la recorría le parecía inabarcable. Su mente se había atiborrado.

Observó el heterogéneo paisaje, el interminable trajín, el gris contrastando con las invasivas luminiscencias. Una ciudad de pesadilla. A la vuelta de la esquina podía suceder cualquier cosa, podía tropezarse tanto con un don como con una condena. Y vaya si Leo lo sabía.

Sólo tenía ojos para ver. Transitar por una acera al azar significaba toparse irremisiblemente con locales, cartelería, señales de toda índole, personas de todo tipo circulando a favor o circulando en contra. La ciudad de los contrastes, donde lo normal y lo sobrenatural convivían sin asombro. Y si cambiaba de acera el panorama se repetiría, perpetuado hasta el hastío.

Intentó resguardar la mirada bajo la visera del gorro, pero fue inútil. Gente por demás. Leo pasó junto a un saxofonista callejero y depositó algunas monedas en el sombrero para las propinas. Luego se cruzó con una criatura del otro mundo y le dio la hora según su pedido. Sin asombro, y vuelta a empezar.

Poco después se detuvo en la calzada esperando la habilitación del semáforo. Transeúntes de uno y otro lado se agolpaban ansiosos de iniciar el cruce casi como si se tratase de una danza, una coreografía largamente practicada que se ejecutaría ya sin pensar. Pero Leo lo vio y pensó. Pensó que era la ciudad de los opuestos y pensó que, así como había un orden, también había un caos bullendo en su interior.

La ciudad de los contrastes. A la vuelta de cualquier esquina aguardaban una dicha y un disgusto, la miseria y el esplendor, el cielo y el infierno. En el acontecer urbano alternaban la monotonía y lo extraordinario, la generosidad y la indiferencia, la luz y la oscuridad. A la vuelta de cada esquina, donde Leo no existía para nadie y, a la vez, formaba parte inseparable del conjunto. A la vuelta de cada esquina, sin poder anticiparlo. Sólo tenía que girar…

Con la luz verde reaccionó. Avanzó al mejor ritmo que pudo en medio de la marejada, se alzó mentalmente de hombros y se resignó a continuar de paso por esa ciudad, porque allí era donde estaba y ya no podía estar en otra parte. Reaccionó porque así se lo exigía la dinámica y porque, si se quedaba quieto, ya no sería uno más. Contradicciones.

Se consoló pensando que, tal vez, ocurriese lo mismo en cualquier otro lugar.


End file.
